


Türchen 7 - Neuer Anstrich

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Mirko bietet Torsten an, ihm dabei zu helfen, seine neue Wohnung zu streichen. Dass Mirko ihn dabei demaskiert, konnte ja keiner ahnen.





	Türchen 7 - Neuer Anstrich

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist aus dem Jahr 2016 – zumindest teilweise, denn angefangen habe ich es viel früher. Fertig geworden ist es aber erst 2016 :D Mirko und Torsten... Die beiden mochte ich sehr gern zusammen. Klein und aufgedreht (Mirko) vs. groß und ruhig (Torsten)... Ich habe auch noch mehr zu den beiden in petto. :D  
> Bei den Kommentarantworten kann ich übrigens morgen hoffentlich endlich aufholen! Zurzeit bin ich ja schon froh, wenn ich zum Posten komme... Siehe gestern.

**Wortzahl:** 1367  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Torsten hätte es ahnen müssen. Schon als Mirko, sein neuer Mitspieler, unangekündigt mit einem breiten Grinsen, einem Blumenstrauß und einer Sektflasche vor der Türe stand, hätte er bemerken müssen, dass da etwas im Busch ist. Da hätte es auch nichts ausgemacht, dass er Mirko damals nur deshalb kannte, weil sie sich bei seinem ersten Training kurz begrüßt haben.  
So hat er erst, als etwas Farbe in seine neue Wohnung kam, herausgefunden, was Mirko im Schilde führt.

~*~*~

„Na, Großer? Biste bereit?“

Mirko drückt sich an Torsten vorbei, er trägt zwei Eimer mit Farbe. Sie wollen jetzt seine Bude etwas auf Vordermann bringen – Torsten ist dankbar, dass Mirko ihm dafür seine Hilfe zugesagt hat. Allzu viel Talent fürs Wändestreichen hat er nämlich nicht. Es geht, aber eher schlecht als recht.

„Ja mei... Muss.“

Er folgt Mirko, der sich schon auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer macht. Sieht so aus, als wäre das der Raum, in dem sie anfangen. Gute Idee – im Flur oder im Wohnzimmer fällt es nicht so auf, wenn ihnen nach den ersten Zimmern die Lust vergangen ist. Jetzt, wo sie noch voll motiviert sind, müssen sie sich erst einmal um den Raum kümmern, bei dem man am ehesten auf die Wände achtet.  
Torsten hat schon alles hergerichtet, was er zur Verfügung hatte. Pinsel, Farbrollen, Kartons... Nur Farbe hat ihm gefehlt, die hat Mirko für ihn besorgt. Er hat auch bereits den Boden mit der Pappe ausgelegt, doch dann hat ihn seine Motivation verlassen. Hätte Mirko ihm nicht angeboten, ihm beim Streichen zu helfen, hätte er wohl die nächsten Monate in einer Wohnung mit Pappe auf dem Boden und alter Farbe an den Wänden gelebt.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, nimmt Mirko erst einmal Torstens Gerätschaften unter die Lupe. Schnell entscheidet er sich für eine der Farbrollen, Torsten übernimmt die andere.

Es geht schon mal ganz gut los. Sie einigen sich darauf, wer wo streicht, dann geht es los.  
Ist keine übermäßig anstrengende Arbeit, trotzdem muss Torsten sich zu so etwas erst einmal durchringen. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit stellt er fest, dass Mirko nicht nur dazu gut ist, um ihm die Hälfte der Arbeit abzunehmen. Er unterhält ihn nebenbei und lenkt ihn so davon ab, dass das hier echt monoton ist.

„Wie warst du so im Kunstunterricht?“  
„Mh... Schlecht. Aber meine Kunstlehrer hatten immer noch ein bisschen Hoffnung, warum auch immer. Haben wohl gedacht, dass ich ned so ein großer Chaot wie die anderen Nicht-Künstler bin. Na ja, es wurde nie was draus.“

Kritisch mustert Mirko das Stück Wand, das er bis jetzt gestrichen kann.

„Ah. Man sieht's.“  
„Ey, was soll das jetzt heißen?“

Also, soweit er das beurteilen kann, sieht seine Wand echt nicht übel aus. An manchen Stellen hat er doppelt gestrichen, weshalb dort ein dunklerer Fleck ist, aber so wirklich fällt das nicht auf.  
Mirkos Wand dagegen... Okay, sie sieht aus wie seine. Man sieht, dass sie keine Profis sind. Er hätte das ja so hingenommen, aber wenn Mirko das diskutieren will, soll er seine Diskussion bekommen.

„Und du warst in der Schule hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, deinen Namen zu tanzen, oder?“

Dass Mirko plötzlich seine Farbrolle auf dem Farbeimer ablegt, zeigt, dass er ähnlich motiviert wie Torsten ist. Wenn er lieber so tut, als würde er seinen Namen tanzen...  
Torsten lacht. Sieht schon irgendwie albern aus.

„Du heißt also Renate?“

Sofort hält Mirko inne.

„Ach Torsten... Du bist echt einfallslos.“

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er seine Farbrolle wieder auf und streicht weiter. Torsten kann inzwischen über seine Erkenntnis von gerade eben nachdenken.  
Auch Mirko hat nicht besonders viel Bock auf Streichen. Er tut das wohl nur wegen ihm.

Schön, dass er schon jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er so gut klar kommt. Wechsel sind ihm immer ein Graus, mit all den fremden Leuten. Dass er schon mal in Braunschweig gespielt und gelebt hat, hat das nur geringfügig besser gemacht. Deshalb freut es ihn umso mehr, dass er heute nicht alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer steht, um es auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich mit Mirko trifft. Als er ganz frisch hier war, hat Mirko ihn besucht, mit einem Blumenstrauß und einer Flasche Sekt. Er meinte, dass man das so macht, wenn jemand zuzieht.  
Verrückter Kerl...

In der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich jetzt kennen, hat er schon einiges über Mirko gelernt – Mirko kann sehr gesprächig sein. Aber er hat auch das Gefühl, dass Mirko viel über ihn weiß. Irgendwie hat er eine angenehme Art, Fragen zu stellen, um Dinge von ihm zu erfahren. Bei Mirko fiel es ihm ziemlich leicht, sich zu öffnen.  
Er hat da gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Bei Mirko war er schnell so locker wie sonst nur bei Menschen, die er wesentlich länger kennt.

Trotzdem kommt Mirkos nächste Frage komplett aus dem Nichts. Für ein paar Momente haben sie schweigend weiter gestrichen und dann...

„Sag' mal, Torsten... Bist du schwul?“

Torsten rutscht ab, er hinterlässt einen breiten weißen Streifen auf der Wand.

Warum?  
Wie?  
Und... Woher?

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

Er muss ruhig wirken. Er muss Boles Verdacht zerstreuen und das geht am besten, wenn er ruhig wird. Doch das ist wesentlich schwerer als gesagt, wenn seine Stimme plötzlich gefühlt ein paar Oktaven nach oben geht und sich überschlägt.

„Intuition.“

Mirko streicht in aller Seelenruhe weiter. Aber als Torsten auf seinen Pinsel achtet, sieht er, dass Mirko immer wieder die gleiche Stelle streicht. Sein neuer Mitspieler fixiert ihn nämlich, da kann er sich nicht auch noch auf die Wand konzentrieren.  
Wieso stellt Mirko eine solche Vermutung auf? Das... Das haben ihn bis jetzt nur ganz wenige Leute gefragt und die kannte er wesentlich länger als von ein paar gemeinsamen Trainingseinheiten und ein, zwei Treffen abseits vom Platz.

„Neee, im Ernst. Ist halt so eine Vermutung. Schaust du dir gerne mal nackte Männer an?“

Und er hat gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen...

„Du wirst rot, Torsten.“  
„Fick' dich, Bole.“

Jetzt grinst sein kleiner Mitspieler ganz siegesgewiss und alleine dieses Grinsen bringt ihn schon fast dazu, zum Nachbarn hinüber zu gehen, sich eine Schaufel zu borgen und entweder sich selbst oder Mirko im Garten zu vergraben.

„Also... Du stehst auf Männer?“  
„Mh.“

Wo ist die nächste Ecke? Wunderbar, sie ist noch nicht gestrichen. Wenn er die Kanten ausmalt, muss er sich konzentrieren und dann muss er Mirko nicht anschauen. Nun, wo er klein beigegeben hat und seinen Verdacht bestätigt hat, kann er ihm einfach nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen.  
Verdammt, woher weiß er das? Man merkt ihm das doch eigentlich nicht an – er gibt sich auch redlich Mühe, seine Vorlieben zu verstecken. Mann, er hat sogar eine Familie! Doch das alles hat nicht ausgereicht, um Mirko in die Irre zu führen.

Auf einmal spürt Torsten Mirkos Hand auf seiner Schulter und er weiß auch ohne ihn zu sehen, dass Mirko sich dafür wahrscheinlich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hat. Er weiß nicht genau, was es nun ist – die Berührung an sich oder der Gedanke an Mirko auf Zehenspitzen -, aber plötzlich ist ihm nicht mehr ganz so übel.  
Dann dreht Mirko ihn zu sich um. Und er grinst ihn nicht ansatzweise so breit an, wie Torsten es vermutet hätte.  
Im Gegenteil. Er fixiert kurz seine Brust, wirkt irgendwie... betreten. Als er seinen Blick hebt, ist seine Miene ernst. Ernst und entschlossen.

„Weißt du...“

Seine Hand legt sich in Torstens Nacken, kurz streicht er mit dem Daumen über seinen Haaransatz.

„Das war wirklich keine Intuition. Das war noch nicht einmal eine richtige Beobachtung...“

Damit ist Torstens Unwohlsein endgültig verschwunden. Es wird ersetzt durch etwas anderes. Neugierde, Erwartung – Anspannung, positive Anspannung. Seine Arme kribbeln.

„Das war hauptsächlich Hoffnung.“

Mit diesen Worten zieht Mirko ihn zu sich herunter und küsst ihn.

~*~*~

Etwas Gutes. Mirko hat etwas Gutes im Schilde geführt, als er unangekündigt mit einem breiten Grinsen, einem Blumenstrauß und einer Sektflasche vor der Türe stand. Und Torsten ist richtig froh darüber, dass er ihm die Türe aufgemacht und ihn ins Haus gelassen hat.  
Auch wenn er Mirkos Fähigkeit, ihn gnadenlos zu durchschauen, überraschend findet. Schön, das schon, aber auch sehr überraschend.


End file.
